<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Mr. Heroes (and 2 little Mr. Heroes), But Link is Still the Only One for Me (working title) by Alchemilla_Scapolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349738">7 Mr. Heroes (and 2 little Mr. Heroes), But Link is Still the Only One for Me (working title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemilla_Scapolite/pseuds/Alchemilla_Scapolite'>Alchemilla_Scapolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, F/M, It's all here broskis, M/M, fluff?, its literally a diary I think technically everyone is just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemilla_Scapolite/pseuds/Alchemilla_Scapolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ravio's diary! Set before and during his meeting the Links. An exploration into his and Legend's relationship. Also sorry in advance, I haven't written a fic in 5 years almost 6. Also! I'm handwriting everything before it's posted here, I write better that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Past Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Mr. Heroes (and 2 little Mr. Heroes), But Link is Still the Only One for Me (working title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so this is a very quick post and this isn't going to be the actual title and likely not the full first page. This is literally a snippet so I can get this posted before I forget and like, misplace my notebook or something. Anyway, thanks Bippy and L2 for letting me bounce stuff off of ya'll!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link is still missing. He said he wouldn’t be gone too long. Just long enough to run some errands and maybe check out a rumor he heard a knight mention. The rumor was about people though, I have doubts that he would actually check it out. Even Zelda hasn’t seen him for a week. I <em>know </em>he can handle himself; I envy him for it, I really do. I mean, If Link found out I worried for him when he went missing, he would probably say something like, “Ravi, you <em>know</em> I was fine, you didn’t have to ask half the town If they’d seen me.” I don’t think he’d really be upset though. I think. <strike>Yet, if something actually happened to him I, I don’t think I could </strike>Maybe I should check for him in Lorule? I can’t think of why he would go but I suppose I haven’t checked there either. Maybe Hilda needed something? Why wouldn’t she ask me though. Or even Zelda? And if he did go to Lorule, why wouldn’t he tell me? Or ask me to go? I just want him home. It’s so quiet. I hate it here without him. Even Sheerow seems to agree. I want to go looking. He always said he had enough supplies for the Hyrule’s army in here… I don’t doubt him actually. I’ll take some gear and start looking. The sooner the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey if u actually read this. put "bean clock" in the comments. ily!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>